Résurrection
by mangafana
Summary: Ianto ressuscite et avec l'aide du Docteur, de Amy et de Rory, il part à la recherche de Jack ... et il le retrouve. one-shot.spoile saison 3 de TW et un peu saison 5 de DW.Yaoï.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : résurrection

Bêta : arianrhod 34 (merci pour tout, encore, encore, encore)

Disclaire : rien à moi.

Le Docteur, Amy et Rory se promenaient dans les rues de Cardiff. Le Tardis avait besoin de faire le plein et le Docteur, malgré ce mois de décembre gelé, voulait à tout prix goûter une glace double au caramel au beurre salé et une glace chocolat brownie. Ils déambulaient donc dans Cardiff à la recherche d'un glacier quand une voie leur demanda :

« Vous n'auriez pas une petite pièce s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr mon ami … euh, Amy, vous auriez une pièce pour lui ?

-Roh, alors là, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Docteur, vous faîtes la charité à quelqu'un et c'est moi qui doit payer ! Euh, Rory, tu as de la monnaie ?

-Franchement, vous deux ! Tenez monsieur. C'est pour vous.

-Merci monsieur.

-Bon, Docteur, une fois qu'on aura trouvé cette glace, ou m'emmènerez-vous ?

-je ne sais pas … peut-être la lune noire de Carabut ? Ça vous dirait ? C'est très ensoleillé en cette période de l'année !

-Docteur … DOCTEUR ? »

Les trois voyageurs du temps se retournèrent pour voir qui avait interpelé le Docteur avec tant de force et de besoin et trouvèrent le clochard, debout, sa main encore refermée sur la pièce que lui avait donnée Rory.

« Docteur, c'est bien vous ?

-Euh, oui, je suis docteur mais … je ne peux rien pour vous mon ami … je ne traite pas les puces, désolé.

-Non, non, Docteur, ce n'est pas ça, vous ne me reconnaissez pas visiblement mais moi je vous connais, j'ai travaillé pour Torchwood, ici à Cardiff, puis avant à Londres, jusqu'à … sa destruction. Je m'appelle Ianto Jones. »

Le Docteur et les jeunes mariés avaient invités le SDF dans le Tardis afin qu'il prenne une douche et se débroussaille un peu. Le pauvre homme était aussi maigre et échevelé que s'il venait de passer 5 mois perdu dans la forêt équatoriale sans rien manger. Ianto était donc dans la salle de bain et le Docteur, Amy et monsieur Pond étaient dans le dressing, le Docteur la tête enfouie sous une tonne de vêtement.

« Alors Docteur, qui est cet homme ?

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il travaillait effectivement pour Torchwood, ici, avec Jack.

-Et c'est quoi Torchwood ?

-C'est une organisation gouvernementale secrète qui protège la terre contre les menaces extraterrestres. En outre, Torchwood Cardiff était également chargé de surveiller la faille, vous savez, celle sur laquelle nous sommes posés pour faire le plein d'énergie.

-Ah, c'était un peu comme les men in black alors !

-Oui, si on veut … oui … c'est une façon de voir les choses … pourquoi pas …

-Et donc, ce gars, c'est qui ?

-Ianto Jones, c'était un employé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Visiblement pas que de bonnes choses mais il va nous en parler lui-même. Tiens, Rory, apportez-lui ça s'il vous plaît, je crois me souvenir qu'il portait des costumes.

-Pourquoi je devrais les lui emmener ?

-Vous préférez que je demande à Amy ?

-Humm, oui, un homme sous la douche, trop bien.

-Non, d'accord, j'y vais. » Déclara Rory en reprenant les affaires que tendait le Docteur à Amy. Celle-ci fit la moue et le Docteur, un sourire.

Tous attendaient dans la salle de commande du Tardis que Ianto Jones sorte de la douche. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Sortit alors Ianto Jones, tel qu'on se le rappelle, jeune, propre sur lui, dans un costume noir brillant avec une chemise jaune et une cravate bleue (c'est le Docteur qui a choisi hein !) il était enfin rasé et Rory, bien que médecin, lui avait coupé les cheveux pour lui redonner un aspect humain. D'un geste machinal, il lissa sa cravate puis fit un sourire à l'assemblé.

« Bien, vous êtes très beau là dedans, et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui, je confirme que vous êtes très beau.

-Amy, tu es une femme mariée, je te le rappelle.

-Oui, je vais vous raconter. (Il s'assit sur un des poufs que le Docteur avait emmené dans l'espace pilotage du Tardis). Il y a quelques mois de cela, une race, baptisé les 456 par nos scientifiques, voulait nous voler nos enfants. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, ils voulaient se servir de leurs hormones pour se taper des trips.

-Oui, je connais cette partie de l'Histoire, malheureusement, c'est un évènement clé que je ne pouvais pas changer. Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

-Je vois … Avec Jack et Gwen, nous avons décidé de les arrêter.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes très intelligemment débarrassés d'eux.

-Jack a dû sacrifier son petit fils pour ça, il s'appelait Steven.

-Oui … mieux vaut un qu'un milliard.

-Docteur, c'est affreux ce que vous dites.

-Mais c'est vrai Amy, tu t'imagines un peu tous ses enfants morts ?

-C'était un mal nécessaire. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, que s'est il passé pour vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis mort.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Avec Jack, nous avons décidé de voir si nous pouvions négocier avec eux … quitte à utiliser des négociations musclées. En tout cas, nous y sommes allés puis les 456, refusant toutes transactions, ont gazés le bâtiment. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Moi y compris. Ainsi que Jack. Mais comme vous le savez, Jack ne peut pas mourir, aussi, il se réveilla peu après. Je pense … j'espère qu'il me pleura un peu … en tout cas, il a sauvé le monde, comme je m'en suis douté … je crois savoir qu'il a tourné pendant 6 mois sur Terre puis il est parti …

-Oui, ça d'accord, mais et vous ?

-… une semaine après l'abandon de la Terre par les 456, j'ai eu la surprise de me réveiller sur une table d'autopsie, dans une salle réfrigérée … un scalpel dans l'estomac.

-Quelle horreur.

-Oui, il se trouve qu'on a donné à toutes les familles de victimes, des cercueils plombés ne contenant aucun corps. Le gouvernement britannique ne pouvait pas être sûr que le gaz, une fois dans un organisme mort, ne représentait plus aucun danger pour la population aussi ils ont conservé tous les corps. Ils ont fini par comprendre que le gaz n'était plus actif mais il était trop tard pour restituer les cadavres aux familles aussi ils ont laissés tomber. Ils ont autopsiés tous les corps et ils ont fini par le mien, c'était après tout le plus intéressant, j'étais au plus prés du gaz quand je suis mort, c'est moi qui ait été le plus sévèrement touché.

-Oui mais … et votre résurrection ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication, et les scientifiques du gouvernement non plus d'ailleurs. Ils s'apprêtaient à me dépecer quand je me suis réveillé. Rapidement, ils m'ont recousu et ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour réparer les dégâts. J'étais en état de choc quand je me suis réveillé et j'avoue que mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. On m'a fait passer des tests par centaines chaque jour pour expliquer ma résurrection, car j'étais le seul qui était revenu d'entre les morts, mais en vain, ils n'ont jamais compris ce qui avait pu m'arriver. En tout cas, ils ont fait des tests sur moi et, à partir du moment où j'ai pris conscience de ce que m'arrivais, j'ai mis 2 ans à m'évader, mais un jour, j'ai réussi. J'ai profité de l'inattention d'un nouveau gardien pour leur fausser compagnie. C'était il y a 17 mois et depuis, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, principalement pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas, puis je suis finalement retourné à Cardiff. Et j'ai vécu comme un sans abris tout ce temps pour ne pas laisser de piste à mes poursuiveurs. Je me suis renseigné sur mon équipe. Je sais que Gwen à recrée Torchwood avec deux de vos amis Docteur, Martha et Mickey Smith …

-Oui, je sais.

-Et j'ai appris que Jack avait quitté la planète. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste ici, plus rien ne me retiens, je ne peux pas mettre Gwen ou ma famille en danger en les contactant, pourtant, je ne me décide pas à partir parce que … j'ai l'espoir que Jack reviendra un jour et que je puisse le revoir … le toucher … l'embrasser à nouveau …

-Je suis désolé, j'ignorais tout ça.

-Pourquoi vous excusez vous ?

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai croisé Jack dans un bar intergalactique. Il était seul et malheureux comme les pierres, aussi j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour lui … je lui ai présenté un ami … un jeune homme, et je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de lui … je savais qu'Alonso et lui étaient en perdition et j'avais l'espoir que chacun puisse se raccrocher à l'autre alors …

-Alors vous vous excusez parce que vous avez poussé Jack, l'homme que j'aime et accessoirement l'homme le plus volage de la galaxie, dans les bras d'un autre.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je ne connaissais pas cette partie de l'histoire, je ne savais pas que vous aviez survécu, jamais je n'ai entendu parler de cette histoire en lisant … l'Histoire.

-J'imagine que cette partie à dû être bien cachée par notre gouvernement. Si en plus de la grosse connerie qu'ils ont faite, on les accusait de pratiquer des expériences interdites, immorales et répréhensible, ce ne serait pas bon pour eux … en plus de la séquestration bien sûr.

-Oui, j'imagine … monsieur Jones, je ne peux rien faire pour compenser ce que j'ai fait, mais si vous voulez, puisque vous dîtes vous-même que votre vie n'est plus ici, peut-être aimeriez-vous voyager avec nous ?

-Voyager à bord du Tardis avec vous ?

-Oui, ça vous plairait ?

-Moi en tout cas ça me plairait.

-Je te rappelle que tu es mariée Amy … et qu'il est gay aussi.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un arbre dans son jardin qu'on ne peut pas se promener en forêt ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Ianto accepta de voyager avec le Docteur et compagnie.

«En attendant, dit le Docteur en manipulant une manivelle du vaisseau, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu revenir à la vie.

-Je l'ignore moi aussi Docteur, et les scientifiques qui m'ont … ausculté, ne savaient pas non plus. Ils ont cherché longtemps pourtant.

-La seule manière que je vois pour un vulgaire humain tel que vous, ce serait d'être comme Jack mais …

-Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fais, il m'a expliqué comment il s'était « transformé », grâce à mademoiselle Tyler, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée et c'est la première fois que je vois le Tardis donc … je n'ai jamais été en contact avec un votex du temps que je sache, et ce serait étonnant que la faille ait cet effet … ça serait bien la première fois, alors qu'il est de coutume de mourir jeune à Torshwood.

-Bah moi ça me parait logique pourtant.

-Vraiment, vous, Amélia Pond, simple humaine avec une intelligence … dans la norme, vous pensez avoir trouvé comment et pourquoi ce jeune homme à ressuscité, et ça, avant moi … oh mais très bien, je ne suis pas vexé, allez-y, donnez-nous notre théorie.

-Haha, je vous ai mouché, j'adore ça.

-Oui, bon, bref, alors, de quoi parle t'on ici ?

-Ben, c'est pourtant simple, peut-être que ce Jack lui a refilé son immortalité comme une maladie.

-Comment ça ?

-Ianto, est-ce que vous mettiez toujours des préservatifs quand vous couchiez avec Jack ?

Le jeune majordome rougit et bafouilla tant qu'il pu puis il répondit :

-Bah … pas forcément, quelques fois, on faisait sans.

-Et vous deviez bien avaler aussi de temps en temps.

-Amy, c'est vraiment indiscret ce que tu demande, le pauvre Ianto est tout gêné.

-Oh, allez, c'est rien, c'est une relation entre adultes consentants, il n'y a pas de quoi être timoré, c'est normal. Je le fais bien moi alors …

-Stop stop stop, trop de détails, on ne veut pas savoir ce que vous et votre mari faites dans les chambres du Tardis.

-Pas que dans les chambres en fait.

-Amy, tais-toi par pitié, je ne veux pas que ma vie privée se retrouve ainsi exposée.

-Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites, point barre. Malgré tout, je ne comprends pas où vous vouliez en venir.

-Bah logiquement, ce qui est dans l'ADN doit se transmettre au sperme et donc, si vous le faisiez sans capote, alors il serait logique que tu aies pu attraper des trucs et peut-être que son immortalité s'est dissoute … et infusée dans ton corps.

-Euh, non, je ne pense pas, Jack avait une fille et elle n'était pas immortelle.

-Ok, mais ses gênes à elle, ne venaient que d'un spermatozoïde, toi, tu t'en prenais de pleines giclées à chaque fois alors …

-Ca me coûte de le dire Amy mais … c'est une idée … plausible.

-Haha, je le savais, j'ai toujours raison.

-Oui enfin pas toujours non plus, souviens toi de Galato 7 …

-Comment je pouvais savoir que tu ferais une allergie au Tumtumpa ? On n'en a pas ici !

-Mais tu m'as quand même forcé à en manger alors que j'avais dis non.

-Bon, eh, vous vous taisez oui, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir avec tout ce vacarme.

-Docteur … vous avez une théorie ?

-Oui mon jeune ami … comme l'a dit Amy, il est possible qu'au fur et à mesure de votre relation, votre corps ait intégré ces gênes immortels mais … ça ne suffirait pas pour que vous reveniez à la vie. Il aurait dût y avoir un élément déclencheur … autre que la mort j'entends.

-Euh … je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider mais … au moment ou nous mourrions, quand je rendais mon dernier souffle, Jack m'a embrassé … j'étais déjà paralysé, aux portes de la mort, le cœur arrêté, malgré tout, j'ai senti ses lèvres et j'ai aussi senti comme une petite brûlure dans ma bouche … j'ai supposé que c'était le poison. Puis je suis mort.

-Oui, c'est peut-être cela. Jack mourrait aussi, son corps avait déjà sans doute commencé à réparer les dégâts et cette … brûlure que vous avez senti était sans doute l'étincelle qu'il fallait à votre organisme pour revenir à la vie.

-Mais je ne suis pas revenu à la vie tout de suite.

-Je pense qu'il a fallut tout ce temps à ces gênes immortels pour envahir totalement votre corps, pour que chaque cellule soit transformée.

-Donc je suis immortel ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, je pense que ça a été un coup de chance, mais que ça ne se reproduira plus. Votre vie est d'autant plus précieuse maintenant … ne la gâchez pas et prenez en soin. Bien, maintenant que ce mystère est élucidé, ou allons-nous ? Je devrais retourner à Raxacoricophalapatorius pour voir comment va Margaret … vous voulez faire connaissance avec votre ancien maire à l'état d'enfant ?

-En fait Docteur … vous avez raison, ma vie est précieuse et je … j'ai réfléchi et je voudrais la passer avec Jack.

-Mais je vous ai dit …

-Je sais que vous m'avez expliqué que vous lui aviez trouvé quelqu'un mais … la concurrence ne me fait pas peur. Si j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Jack me soit fidèle pendant que nous nous fréquentions alors je réussirais bien à le récupérer.

-Quelle conviction et quelle confiance, Ianto, je suis époustouflée, et je vous encourage de toutes mes forces. » déclara Amy en roulant un patin de tous les diables à Ianto pendant que Rory pétait un câble et que le Docteur secouait la tête tout en levant et baissant des leviers pour retrouver la trace de Jack.

Ça faisait 5 mois qu'ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de Jack et finalement, Ianto savait qu'ils approchaient du but. Ils avaient remonté sa piste depuis le bar ou le Docteur l'avait vu la dernière fois et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Jack a la bougeotte. En 5 mois, il avait parcouru au moins une trentaine de planètes … et c'était sans compter les lunes en plus. Et bien sûr, ou qu'il passait, Jack faisait des ravages et le Docteur trouvait le moyen de régler des catastrophes … ou de les provoquer … il eut le temps de sauver 6 planètes, de combattre les Daleks, d'être poursuivit par une meute d'hommes lynx et de manquer de les tuer tous les quatre lors d'une course en astéroïde … et ça s'était seulement les bêtises du Docteur … si on rajoutait celles de Amy en plus, on en avait pas fini.

Enfin bref, les derniers renseignements stipulaient que Jack et Alonso avaient voulu essayer les bains de boue de la planète de boue, Bouboule, lors d'une thalasso. C'était il y a 24 heures, Jack devait encore y être normalement.

La première difficulté vint du fait que pour rentrer dans l'établissement de thalassothérapie, il fallait se prendre un soin au minimum et aussi du fait qu'ils étaient totalement dépourvus d'argent.

Finalement, Amy joua de son charme sur le gros tout boueux de l'entrée et ils purent enfin rentrer. Ils durent tous se vêtir de peignoirs blancs pour se promener dans le centre. Finalement, après un quart d'heure ou Amy se moqua des jambes toutes fines et pleines de poils du Docteur, ils partirent à la recherche du couple. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance et les trouvèrent rapidement.

Malheureusement, la vision ne plu guère à Ianto qui fit la grimace. Jack et Alonso étaient seuls dans un jacuzzi de boue et Jack était allongé sur le jeune homme, son corps faisait des vas et viens et il semblait vouloir arracher les amygdales de Alonso avec la langue. Amy, reconnaissant Jack d'après le portrait que lui en avait fait Ianto, se rapprocha de son désormais ami et le poussa légèrement en avant, d'une petite claque aux fesses. N'y voyez rien de tendancieux, depuis que Amy s'était mise en tête que Ianto et elle penchait du même bord, Ianto était devenu sa meilleure copine.

Le majordome prit une grande inspiration et s'avança doucement vers eux. Il passa totalement inaperçu à leurs yeux quand il passa près d'eux. Il se mit pourtant juste en face de Jack et demanda d'une voie assez forte :

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Jack sursauta tellement en entendant cette voie qu'il mordit violement Alonso et qu'il fit un beau saut en arrière, se décollant totalement du jeune apprenti pilote. Celui-ci regarda Ianto d'une manière peu amène puis Ianto reprit :

« Je voulais dire, dans le jacuzzi bien sûr… Jack sait que je ne partage pas mes partenaires. » déclara Ianto tout en retirant son peignoir, le laissant uniquement vêtu d'un minuscule boxer, redressant en même temps le mat de Jack qui s'était détendu de par sa surprise. Ianto vit les trois autres s'installer aussi discrètement que possible sur des transats non loin. Assez loin pour ne rien interrompre mais assez près pour pouvoir tout espionner, mine de rien. Il descendit doucement, délicatement, les quelques marches le menant dans le jacuzzi, suffisamment lentement toutefois pour que Jack puisse le détailler, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il ne referma même pas la bouche alors qu'une bulle de boue l'éclaboussait. Il fini par essayer de bégayer le nom de son ancien amant mais Alonso vint se coller à lui et regarda Ianto d'un air suspicieux et froid.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? Foutez-nous la paix. Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué que vous interveniez à un moment inapproprié alors partez.

-Alonso, ça suffit ! déclara Jack d'une voie forte et sèche.

-Mais Jack, c'est qui ce type, un de tes ex qui est amer ? Il voit bien que tu as tourné la page alors il devrait partir.

-Alonso, tais-toi, je ne te le redirais pas, ferme la. … Ianto … c'est bien toi ?

-Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Mais … tu es mort … je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai vu mourir … j'ai vu ton cadavre pâle et froid alors que je ressuscitais.

-L'univers est plein de mystère … tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque … » déclara Ianto en commençant à jouer avec la boue. Sensuellement, lascivement, il étala de la boue sur ses bras, sur ses pectoraux … sur son ventre musclé et plat … Jack dégluti difficilement mais Alonso réagit plus violemment en balançant sa droite dans la mâchoire de Jack, n'appréciant pas son manque d'attention à son encontre. Fâché, il sorti rapidement du bain en criant :

« Quand t'auras tiré ton coup, tu sais ou tu pourras me retrouver … » et il disparu par la porte. Ianto regarda Jack et lui demanda :

« Parce que c'est déjà arrivé ? Que tu ailles tirer ton coup avec d'autres et que tu retournes le voir par la suite ?

-ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il doit se dire que la fidélité, c'est quand on revient.

-Tu sais qu'avec moi, ça n'a jamais été ça et que je ne le tolérerais pas. Alors dit-le. Si tu aimes ta vie et que tu te complets dans ces aventures en plus d'Alonso alors je n'ai rien à faire là, en revanche, si tu veux que je te revienne, alors tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, mais réfléchis bien, parce que ce sera ta seule chance de me ravoir et tu prends alors un engagement, jusqu'à ce que je meure, de ne jamais me tromper. Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de flirter, mais tant que tu ne fais que ça, flirter, sans rien de plus sérieux, alors je peux vivre avec.

-Mais … Ianto … c'est vraiment toi ?

-Je ne sais pas … est-ce que tu penses que c'est moi ?

-Ou alors, j'ai encore des hallucinations et je te revoie vivre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Tu … tu as vraiment rêvé de moi ?

-Toutes les nuits, quand je dors, je rêve de toi, je revis des souvenirs avec toi ou je m'en crée de nouveaux. Mais comment ? Comment tu peux être là ?

-Le Docteur à une théorie là-dessus.

-Le Docteur ? » Ianto lui pointa du doigt le couple et le gallifréen. Jack les regarda et le Docteur lui fit un petit geste de la main.

« Une nouvelle forme ?

-J'imagine.

-Comment est-il maintenant ?

-Bon, on est là pour parler de lui ou de nous ?

-Non, de nous, excuse-moi. Mais, quelle est sa théorie ?

-Il pense que ton … liquide séminal était porteur de petites parties d'immortalité et … d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en ai beaucoup absorbé alors je suis devenu immortel mais il m'a fallu presque une semaine pour ressusciter réellement. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment immortel en fait, j'ai juste eu un coup de bol et suis revenu à la vie mais selon le Docteur, ça ne se reproduira pas.

-C'est … un vrai miracle. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas réel ?

-… je préfère juste m'en assurer. Tu permets ? » Demanda Jack, l'air craintif, tout en tendant déjà une main. Ianto hocha légèrement la tête et vit s'approcher l'homme qu'il aimait. Jack doucement, presque religieusement, lui caressa la joue. En le voyant si près, Ianto se rendit compte qu'il avait la larme à l'œil. Le pouce de Jack caressait la joue si douce de Ianto puis murmura :

-Tu as une cicatrice … sur la joue … elle n'était pas là avant.

-Oui … c'est … la cicatrice que j'avais ce jour là. Quand je suis mort … en fait, vu que mon corps à mis une semaine pour reprendre vie et donc pour reprendre ses fonctions primaire comme la guérison, elle s'était un peu infectée. Je pense que je la garderais à jamais maintenant.

-Alors je suis sûr que la cicatrice que j'ai au cœur chaque fois que je pense à toi doit ressembler à ça. » souffla Jack avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Ianto pour goûter enfin le jeune homme de ses rêves. Le baiser n'était en fait qu'un toucher de lèvre, très doux, mais il suffit pour faire avoir un frisson à Ianto. Jack stoppa le baiser puis lui sourit, toujours la main sur sa joue.

« Je vais voir Alonso, je vais lui annoncer que je le quitte pour retourner avec toi.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que je suis très exclusif et que je ne te permettrais pas d'être volage. Si cette vie te plaît alors reste avec Alonso.

-Non, ça ne me plaît pas, et je le faisais uniquement parce que je m'ennuyais. Je n'aime même pas Alonso, c'est un gentil garçon mais je ne me suis jamais véritablement intéressé à lui. Tu étais encore trop présent dans mon cœur. » Déclara Jack en lui volant à nouveau un baiser et en sortant rapidement du jacuzzi afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à son ancien amant.

En le voyant sortir, Ianto s'étonna :

« Jack … tu étais en boxer ? Mais je croyais que tu étais nu … vu ce que tu faisais avec Alonso.

-Oh mais je le suis. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'un hologramme en vérité. Ça, c'est le nec plus ultra de la bienséance interstellaire. Comme ça, je peux faire du nudisme n'importe où et n'importe quand, il me suffit de porter une petite ceinture électronique et les vêtements apparaissent. Dans ce cas précis, un boxer mais si je le lui demandais, je pourrais me promener nu en ville et il ferait tout de même apparaître sur moi un costume trois pièces ! N'est-ce pas une merveille de technologie ?

-Oui, sans doute, mais je te préviens, pas de nudisme avec moi … tu sais que j'aime être le seul à te déshabiller !

-Pas de problème, je ferais tout pour toi. » Déclara jack en se penchant et en embrassant le jeune homme à nouveau, puis il récupéra son peignoir et parti mi courant, mi volant, vers sa chambre pour annoncer à Alonso qu'il le quittait. Ianto sourit, rougit puis rejoignit ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui se passait.

Le quatuor discutait de la nouvelle que leur avait annoncée Ianto quand ils entendirent un coup de feu. Se doutant de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit que les autres semblaient fuir. Comme ils le pensaient, ils trouvèrent Jack, étendu par terre, une balle dans la tête, et Alonso, un pistolet à la main.

Le jeune homme avait les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Le Docteur s'approcha de lui doucement, lui parlant gentiment et essayant de le convaincre de poser son arme. Mais Alonso laissa éclater sa colère et hurla :

« Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, c'est toi qui l'a poussé à rompre avec moi … mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir, toi non plus. » puis, sans autre signe avant-coureur, Alonso tira, touchant Ianto en plein dans l'abdomen.

Jack reprit conscience dans un monde bruyant. Autour de lui, tout le monde criait, il entendait des imprécations et des pleurs. Il espérait vraiment que ces pleurs ne venaient pas de Ianto, qu'il ne pleurait pas sa mort. Puis il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les pleurs venaient d'une femme. Il ne connaissait pas de femme qui pourrait pleurer sa mort … pas ici en tout cas. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Alonso, emmené par la sécurité de l'établissement, puis il regarda d'où venaient ses pleurs et repéra une jeune femme, les cheveux de feu, pleurant dans les bras d'un homme au long nez. C'était le couple qui était avec le Docteur. Celui-ci était non loin et se tenait la tête des deux mains, l'air catastrophé.

Jack tourna enfin la tête dans la direction que tous regardaient et il vit quelque chose que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter. Il voyait Ianto, étendu à terre … dans une flaque de sang. Il vit alors deux hommes penchés sur lui, visiblement les médecins de l'établissement, au vu de leur tenue blanche. Jack se retrouva scotché, ne comprenant rien. Il voulu se précipiter vers Ianto mais le Docteur l'intercepta, l'empêchant de l'atteindre, malgré toute la force que Jack y mettait. Après, tout était flou.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jack se retrouvait assis au chevet de Ianto, dans un hôpital, ses deux mains tenant la main droite de Ianto et ses lèvres la baisant. Il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Le jeune homme avait été opéré d'urgence mais heureusement, il s'en sortait bien. On l'avait opéré, enlevé la balle et finalement, on l'avait recousu. Jack avait eu si peur. Peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand il l'avait perdu une première fois, il avait été effondré mais avec tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, les 456 et Gwen et Rhys à mettre en sécurité, il n'avait pas prit l'ampleur de sa perte, ce n'est qu'une fois le calme revenu qu'il en avait prit conscience mais cette douleur se couplait à celle d'avoir perdu Steven et aussi à sa culpabilité. Maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait à nouveau failli perdre son univers et il en était malade.

Dès que le jeune homme irait mieux, il s'enfermerait avec lui dans un endroit sûr et il s'assurerait d'occuper suffisamment le jeune homme pour qu'il ne quitte jamais le lit. Ce serait lui qui ferait les courses et qui s'occuperait de leur confort mais pas Ianto. Jack savait que c'était une envie irréalisable mais il en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il le protège. Ianto ne se laisserait pas faire, bien sûr, mais il trouverait un moyen.

En attendant le réveil du majordome, Jack repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Pendant qu'il était en salle d'attente, il avait pu faire la connaissance d'Amy et de Rory, ainsi que de ce nouveau Docteur. Dès qu'ils surent que Ianto se remettrait, ils étaient partis. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le souhait de Ianto de rester avec lui. Le Docteur aurait pu les prendre tout les deux à bord du Tardis parce qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Ianto et de Jack mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait expliqué à Jack que le mettre lui et Amy dans la même pièce était déjà suffisamment risqué et qu'en plus, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il perturbe le Tardis par sa présence … Jack en avait conclu qu'il était jaloux que l'être lui accorde autant d'importance ! Enfin bref, ils étaient partis avec la promesse de les revoir bientôt, une fois que Ianto irait mieux.

Jack repensa aussi à ce pauvre Alonso. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Sa faute si Ianto avait été blessé … encore … et sa faute aussi si Alonso était devenu fou. Il aurait dû dès le départ mettre les choses au clair et lui expliquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il prenait juste du bon temps avec lui, mais sans rien de plus … il aurait vraiment dû. Maintenant, Alonso était en prison, pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Ianto. Et il aurait sans doute besoin de soins psychologiques … Alonso n'avait jamais été violent avant de le connaître mais il avait commencé à l'être avec les premières coucheries de Jack. Il avait commencé à être violent et jaloux. Tout ça à cause de lui et de ses phéromones. Jack s'en voulait, Alonso était un chic gamin après tout. Il aurait aimé aller le voir en prison, peut-être discuter avec lui mais il s'était fait une raison, il n'irait pas, cela ferait sans doute pire que mieux s'il y allait.

Après tout ça, Jack se fit une promesse. Dès que Ianto se réveillerait et qu'il quitterait l'hôpital, Jack prendrait soin de lui, il lui apporterait tout le confort dont il avait besoin, aussi bien matériel qu'affectif. Il ne le tromperait jamais, même quand il serait âgé et plus à même de le satisfaire physiquement. Il allait aussi trouver un travail légal. Fini les petites combines pour se payer des folies comme cette thalasso qui lui avait coûté 4 diamants Nubien. Il pourrait même créer sa société, ça, ce serait l'idéal, il n'aimait pas avoir de patron … il ne savait pas encore dans quoi, mais il savait qu'avec Ianto à ses côtés, il était capable de tout, et surtout du meilleur. Oui, il ferait tout pour avoir une vie longue et heureuse auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors, vous avez aimé ?


End file.
